What Could Of Been
by GreatTerra22
Summary: Summary: What if the 3rd gave his life in the sealing not Minato? Also what if because of this Naruto got the Ying and Yang of Kuruma (kyuubi)? Furthermore what if the Uchiha and Senju where distantly related to the Namikaze and Uzumaki? Um I smell a legend being born... M rated just in case No Yaoi


_**What Could Have Been!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**_

_Summary: What if the 3rd gave his life in the sealing not Minato? Also what if because of this Naruto got the Ying and Yang of Kuruma (kyuubi)? Furthermore what if the Uchiha and Senju where distantly related to the Namikaze and Uzumaki? Um I smell a legend being born..._

"Ahhhh" A women could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs; that woman was the one and only Kushina Uzumaki.

"Aw, look at him he's gorgeous" exclaimed a young nurse as she handed a new-born Naruto over to Kushina.

"Aw my little Naru-chan. My lovely little Naru-chan" she announced in a whisper as to not wake the now sleeping Naruto.

"Ah my little boy, the future of the hidden leaf has been born. I'm so proud of you Kushina. Now we have a little boy to cherish with all our hearts and shape into the worlds bringer of peace." said a joyful hokage in a whisper.

In the distance sirens could be heard. The Kyuubi was attaching the village hidden in the leaves.

Ten Minutes Later Kushina and baby Naruto are sleeping:

"Lord Hokage I am sorry to inform you but the Kyuubi has escaped its bond from Kushina, It's miraculous she's alive but the kyuubi is rampaging through Kohona. We need your assistance Lord Hokage" A scared Shinobi pleaded.

"On my way" In a flash Minato was on the battle grounds of the Kyuubi.

"Oh Shit" Minato Screamed.

The next instant the 3rd hokage Hiruzen was beside Minato

"I need to seal it don't I? Minato asked. After receiving a nob he continued "Just promise me Naruto will be looked upon as a hero."

"If you are willing to seal the Kyuubi in your son let that be your sacrifice in this battle. Mine shall be my life." Hiruzen replied

"O oh okay if it is fine with you Lord 3rd-Sama I shall not stop you" answered Minato with joy evident in his voice. He could stay and raise is son.

5 years later:

"Kuruma stop it ... stop liking me Kuruma, I'm trying to sleep" Moaned Naruto. Naruto awoke to the sight of his beloved pet a nine tailed miniature fox called Kuruma.

"Wake up kit you got your first day of school today" replied Kuruma with a great deal of amusement at the boys antics.

"Err will you be joining me today Kuruma?" pondered a slightly confused Naruto "In consciousness I mean. I don't think the villagers will take to kindly with you still being around it would be nice if there was someone I could talk to that I know."

"If you deem it fit Naruto I suppose i can fit it into my busy schedule" at this both boy and fox started laughing.

"Come on Kuruma lets go see Kaa-chan and Tou-san (Mom and Dad) before school."

"I still don't see why you have to go kit your already at least elite Genin level if not Chunin."

"Tou-san said I need mix with children my age instead of you, Kakashi-neechan and Itachi. Anyway Sasuke will be there so at least I will have someone to talk to. Maybe we can leave shadow clones and go train. Sounds like fun doesn't it?"

"Hn" was his reply

"Yeah yeah. Anyway come on Kuruma." At this both fox and boy ran to the dining room of the Namikaze estate mansion.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan" Naruto repeated each time getting a little louder "KAA-CHAN!"

"Naruto shut up" shouted Kushina from the kitchen

"Sorry Ka-chan" Naruto replied whilst walking into the kitchen "Ka-chan I'm starting ninja academy today. I'm going to be an awesome ninja Ka-chan!"

"Yes you are sweetie. Eat your breakfast and then you can leave. Try not to copy Kakashi and be late please"

"So champ you ready to show everyone how good you are today. First impressions are a must in the ninja world so I've decided you're allowed to use **_that_** jutsu in public today" Minato announced.

"Yay thanks Tou-san," Naruto replied whilst hugging Minato.

"Come on hurry up and merge with me so can leave" monotone Kuruma. As soon as he said this a seal shined brightly and Kuruma was nowhere to be seen. "Good kits now let's enter in style" seconds later Naruto was away from sight leaving in a yellow flash.

At The Academy:

"Naruto-Kun" roared a crown of girls running towards the poor boy

"So cool" one girl commented

"So hot" commented another

"Nothing on Sasuke-kun though" yet another commented. Immediately after this comment the group split into two and started arguing. Whilst this was going on Naruto went to find Sasuke.

"NARUTO over here "shouted Sasuke from up in a tree

"Yo" at this Sasuke visibly tensed

"Hn" now it was Naruto's turn to tense

Minutes of silence went by and then all of a sudden the two boys erupted in laughter. "come on Naruto lets head to class."

In The Academy:

Here we see Iruka using his famed **big head jutsu** after Naruto and Sasuke used a **Mud Floor Jutsu** on him. First day in and the **Dynamic Duo** were already causing trouble.

"Who did that" exclaimed Iruka. No one answered. "Okay how about this if the culprits don't own up I will give Naruto and Sasuke lunch detention for a month. However if the culprits do own up they will only get a 10 minute detention." At this Sakura and Ino's hand flung up into the sky. They were not about to risk not seeing the **Dynamic Duo** for a month that was just nonsense.

"I think we have actually just found a use of fan girl's hm?" stated Naruto.

"Maybe but don't you find it a tad immoral?" questioned the Uchiha.

"Nah" the Hokage's son replied. At this they both started to laugh.

**Hope you all like it. I know its short but this is my first story and I'm exited to see if anyone likes. Please Review. I'll you real jutsu in upcoming chapters probably.**


End file.
